


I’ll Be There For You

by limeybabyyy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Appendicitis, Britin - Freeform, Coma, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Brian is experiencing stomach pain but when it turns out it is much more serious, he's close to dying.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let all of you know, this fanfic is only two chapters and that’s it. I wrote it today and am exhausted because of the amount of writing I did xD. So yeah, there you go. Hope you leave kudos as well as reviews. Thanks.

Brian was feeling sick to his stomach. He couldn't eat or drink anything without keeping it down and it made him vomit. This morning, he felt a sharp pain on his abdomen that it was so bad that he was unable to walk properly without cringing in pain. He was currently working and decided to lay on his sofa and touched the area that's in pain. "God fucking damn it!" He howled in pain, breathing heavily. That day, while in the diner, he refused to eat his dinner as he was in too much pain as it is. The gang were already finished with their food as it is, but Brian couldn't eat anything.

"Brian, if you're that sick, maybe you should go home." Ben reminded him. 

"He's just full, that's all." Justin said, putting his hand on Brian's stomach and he tried not to wince in pain. 

"Brian, try to eat something at least." Michael told him. 

"I can't." He refused, getting up and running to the bathroom as he vomited his guts out. Justin went to check up on him. 

"Brian?" He called, looking for him. 

"Justin, I think something is really wrong with me." He said, holding his collar on his shirt before collapsing. Thankfully, Justin caught him. Brian placed his hand around Justin's shoulder as they both began walking out of the bathroom. 

"Guys, I have to take Brian to the hospital. He's not doing well. Meet me there in an hour." Justin told the guys. 

"Will do." Ted nodded. Brian and Justin made it to the car and Justin put on Brian's seatbelt for him, reclining the seat slightly. 

"You're going to be alright, Brian." He assured him, as Brian was shutting his eyes. Justin went to the driver's seat and began driving to the nearest hospital. Once he parked there, he and Brian went inside. Justin went up to the front desk. 

"Sir, how can I help you?" A receptionist asked.

"My partner is currently in severe pain." Justin told her. 

"Name?" She asked again, just to be sure. 

"Brian Kinney." He answered and a doctor rolled a gurney for him. "I'm going to be here for you, love." Justin held Brian's hand. 

"Are you his partner?"

"Yes."

"Follow us then."

Brian was being wheeled to the exam room and Justin went with him and the doctor. Brian was then placed in the table and was hyperventilating so much. Justin was there by his side and then texted their friends and Jennifer to meet him in the hospital.

"It's alright, Mr. Kinney. You're in the best care as we speak." That doctor told him. He gently pushed Brian's stomach and he groaned in pain. "Does that hurt?" He asked him and he nodded weakly.

"Mr. Taylor, it's a good thing you brought Mr. Kinney in. His appendix is hot and ready to erupt anytime soon." The doctor told him. 

"Is it bad?" He gulped. 

"Not yet. We will get him in surgery right away." He calmed Justin down. 

"What's happening?" Brian asked. 

"Brian, you're going to be okay. Don't worry." He reminded him and kissed his forehead. That night, Justin was pacing around. Michael was crying so much, so much that he's afraid Brian might not make it. Ben held his hand, letting him know everything will be alright. 

"It's a good thing Gus is still young and doesn't have to worry about Brian." Melanie pointed out. Gus was playing with blocks at a different room. Moments later, a doctor showed up. 

"Are you Mr. Kinney's family?" She asked. 

"We are." Debbie answered, getting up. "How's Brian doing?" She asked her. 

"We managed to get his appendix, but it bursted during surgery." She explained. Michael began sobbing harder, running away. Justin was beginning to cry as well. 

"Will he be alright, however?" Jennifer asked. 

"It's hard to say, since he's currently in a coma." She sighed. Meanwhile, Michael went looking for Brian's room and he found him in his bedside.

"Brian? Are you awake?" Michael said, holding his hand. No response. "Brian, it's me, Michael. I know you're awake." He told him. The others saw Brian like this and went to his room. "What are you guys doing here?" Michael asked. 

"We were looking all over for you and we finally did, all thanks to Carl." Debbie explained, kissing him.

"It was nothing." He said, kissing her back.

"Brian is in a coma, if that explains it all as well." Ted told Michael. 

"Are you kidding me? Please don't tell me you're serious." He gulped, about to have a mental breakdown. 

"That's what the doctor said. His appendix bursted while they were in surgery and it's pretty serious." Lindsay wiped her tears. 

"Brian, I'm here for you. We all are. Don't die on us." Michael held his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days went by, Brian was still in a coma. Everyone began visiting him, including his clients and Cynthia. They were all worried about him and that he possibly might not make it. Justin put a vase of flowers next to Brian's table putting it next to the card Gus made for him. It said Get well soon, Daddy. From, Gus. And it had a drawing of Brian and him in it. Justin held his hand. Daphne was there for support, surprised to see Brian like this.

"Brian, I really wish you'd wake up already. It's really stressful seeing you like this." Justin sniffed. 

"He'll be awake soon. It'll take some time." Daphne assured him. 

"I just don't want him to die." Justin said as tears began flowing from his eyes. He really hoped Brian would wake up already. Joan and Claire aren't aware that he's in the hospital and don't have the right to know. 

"Justin, do you think Brian's family knows he's in the hospital?" Daphne asked. 

"They don't. If anything, they're just evil." He sniffed.

"I'm sure they're worried about him not answering calls or him not at work." She frowned. 

"Maybe. I'm going to be with Brian for a bit and talk to him." He told her. 

"Well, okay. I'll be heading out for my next class." She assured him, leaving the room. 

"Brian, I know you can't hear me or say anything. I just wanted to let you know I'm so sorry for not knowing you were in pain. I should've paid better attention towards you." Justin told him. "Everyone is worried about you. Even Michael and I are. Melanie and Lindsay told Gus you're sick, if that helps." He said, wiping his eyes. Brian slowly opened his eyes and saw Justin.

"W-what happened?" He said. Everything was fuzzy and weird looking, and all he could see is Justin holding his hand. 

"You're in the hospital. Just try to stay put." He explained, calling the doctor. He made it to Brian's room right away and saw him. 

"Mr. Kinney, are you there?" He asked him. 

"Yes. Give it to me straight, Doc." He answered. It was music to Justin's ears already and he smiled tearfully. 

"Well, your appendix did rupture during surgery, causing you to be in a coma for almost a week. You'll feel a lot better if you just take it easy for a few days and no strenuous activities for at least a few weeks." The doctor explained to him. 

"Great." He rolled his eyes, not pleased by that. 

"It's alright, Brian. I'll be here for you." Justin kissed him. That day, Brian was in his own bed at his loft and was currently on painkillers. He felt extremely weak and tired as he couldn't really do much. 

"Justin, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Even though I couldn't stand you at first, I really appreciate you taking care of me."

"Did your skull get bashed as well?"

"I'm serious. I really love you more than you'll ever know." 

"Well, if anything, I love you too."

A moment of silence appeared and Brian laughed to himself. "Justin, since I almost died. I've decided to be a better person." He smiled. 

"I bet you 300 dollars you won't." Justin cracked up.

"300??? Are you out of your fucking mind!" He exclaimed. 

"Nope. Now pay up." He laughed. 

"Give me my wallet and this time, don't take my credit card." He rolled his eyes, still remembering the time Justin took his credit card and ran away to New York City. 

A few weeks later, Brian had his stitches removed and felt slightly better since then. He was still advised to stay home at least for a few days, which he was fine with as he decided to take a vacation as it is. He and Justin played board games, as they knew it would somewhat help him be occupied. 

"Brian, are you alright?" Justin asked him. 

"I think I need to lay down." He said, putting his hand on his stomach. 

"Okay. Well, congratulations for finally beating me in Chess." He congratulated him. Brian then walked to bed and laid down. He was mainly wearing grey sweatpants and black tank top. "It's alright. Just try to remain calm." Justin stroked Brian's hair. 

"Justin, I'm scared. What if it's something a lot worse and it turns out I had ripped my stitches out." Brian said as he began to cry. 

"Brian, no. It's not going to happen. The doctor removed them. You don't have to worry about ripping one out." Justin assured him. He looked at him, thinking his joke wasn't funny at all. 

"That's not supposed to be funny." Brian said, feeling more upset than he is.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that." He apologized. 

"You shouldn't have said it, period! Goddamn it, Justin!" Brian screamed at him and covered himself with his pillow, resuming his crying. The next day later, Brian was feeling lethargic as he was extremely tired. "Hey, Justin. I'm sorry for how I acted last night." He apologized to him. 

"No need to apologize. You had the right to act like this." He brushed it off. 

"No, I don't. I'm tired of getting angry over little things now. I want to make things better between us and myself." He explained to him. 

"But, this isn't you." 

"Sometimes you have to do the things for yourself, in order for others to love you as well."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
